FTISLAND
Archivo:FT_Island_5.png Introduccion FT Island (Corea: 에프티 아일랜드), Isla de los Cinco Tesoro'''s, o '''IVR, es una banda de cinco miembros de Corea del Sur .El nombre de FT Island significa Five Teasure Island'. Su álbum debut, titulado "Cheerful SensibilityCheerful", fue elsexto álbum más vendido en 2007. Su canción debut "Love Sick" permanecio en la cima del kpop durante 8 semanas consecutivas. Su primer álbum en Japón también fue el álbum más vendido por la sextalista Oricon.thumb|364px Pertenecen a la agencia FNC music. En un principio, la banda apareció en 13 de Marzo del 2007 en la cadena M.Net en un programa llamado "Wanna Be Your Boyfriend", donde los chicos competían en qué tipo de chico les gustaba más a las chicas. Cada miembro tenía un rol, deportista, romántico, etc. las chicas votaban a través de la página web el mejor de ellos. Las chicas no sólo les votaron, además muchas de ellas comenzaron a colgar sus fotos en la página del programa porque querían ser las novias de los chicos. El grupo debutó oficialmente el 7 de Junio del 2007 en el programa de la cadena M.Net "M! Countdown", sacando a la venta su álbum al día siguiente. Su primer álbum "Cheerful Sensibility" está dividido en dos estilos musicales claramente distinguibles, la primera parte es más estilo balada-rock, mientras que la segunda parte es pop-rock.thumb|322px Aunque todos sus componentes son muy jóvenes, han alcanzado rápidamente un gran éxito, llegando a participar en un concierto especial con artistas de la talla de SG Wannabe o See Ya. Además, entró al poco tiempo en los rankins de los disco más vendidos y en los artistas más populares. Dato:El nombre oficila del fanclub es Primadonna, y el color oficial del fanclub es el amarillo. Integrantes Archivo:FT_Island_Models_For_Litmus_s_2010_Autumn_Collection_19082010001439.jpg 'thumb|288pxChoi Jong Hun' Nombre: Choi Jong Hun Fecha de Nacimiento: Mar, 7 de 1990, Seúl Edad: '''20 '''Tipo de sangre: O Altura: '''178cm '''Peso: 60kg Escuela (ShinDongShinJung BoSan Escuela 3 º Año) Hobby: Hacer música, usar la computadora. Familia: '''Padres, JongHun '''Apodo: '''SexyJonghun '''Mejores Puntos: Nariz Posición en la banda: Guitarra Líder! Lema: 'Piensa hacer algo y siempre hacerlo (o avanzar). 'Lee Hong Ki thumb|left|294px Nombre: 이홍기 / Lee Hong Ki (Lee Hong Gi) Sobrenombre: '''Hongstar '''Profesion: cantante y actor fecha de nacimiento: 02-Mar-1990 Estatura: 175cm Peso: 60kg Tipo de Sangre: AB Signo: Piscis Familia: Padre, Madre y Hermana menor Agencia: F&C Music 'Lee Jae Jin' thumb|234px Nombre: 이재진 / Lee Jae Jin Profesión: Bajista, cantante y actor Fecha de nacimiento: 17-Diciembre-1991 Estatura: 177cm Peso: 58kg Tipo de sangre: A Signo zodiacal: Sagitario Familia: Hermana mayor/actriz Lee Chae Won Agencia: F&C Music Choi Min Hwan thumb|left|246px Nombre: 최민환 / Choi Min Hwan사오정 (SahOhJung)Minami, Mindongi (민동이) Fecha de Nacimiento: 11-Noviembre-1992 Tipo de Sangre: A Estatura: 173cm Peso: 56kg Familia: Padres / Hermana 'Song Seung Hyun' Nombre: Song Seung Hyun – 송승현 (Vocal)thumb|297px Edad: 18 Fecha de nacimiento: 21 agosto, 1992 Estatura: 1.80 cm Peso: '60kg '''Sangre: '''O '''Signo zodiacal: '''Leo Ex integrante: thumb|400px|Oh Won Bin *'Nombre: Oh Won Bin (Guitarra, Vocalista) *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''26 de marzo, 1990 *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O Estudios: *'E'scuela Preparatoria Seongji High *'Aficiones: Deportes, lectura, escuchar música Galeria 20090713 ftisland 572.jpg 20100125_ftisland_1-459x274.jpg Wallpaper.jpg FT Island wallpaper by SilverChainsaw.jpg spr12.jpg ft-island-yay-ad-1.jpg user41277_pic76264_1262112015.jpg ftisland-20081015-popseoul-small.jpg FT_Island-_2.jpg ftislandyt2.jpg ft island (2).jpg 20090216_ft_island.jpg FTISLAND.jpg fti6cc0ac0.jpg ft-island-cancel-concert.jpg Ftisland.jpg frddf.PNG|F.T Island - Verano 2010 lit1.jpg|F.T Island img16e.jpg|F.T. Island FT_Island----01.jpg FT_Island----00.jpg|Para '''Litmus FT_Island----03.jpg Ft islandd.jpg ftisland.png fxkttnw5ps9igk3u2cu1.jpg 7T.PNG 6.PNG 20110202_ftisland_1.jpg Trayectoria thumb|300px|FT Island '2007-2008: Debut, ''sensibilidad Alegre''y ''colorida sensibilidad Aunque su primer álbum Isla FT fue programado para ser lanzado comercialmente en mayo de 2007, los miembros apareció en el programa Dugeun Dugeun Yeochinmandeulgi (coreano: 두근두근 여친 만들기) en el canal de televisión de Corea del MNet. La banda también tocó en vivo en vivo en Rolling Hall y celebraron su primera exhibición oficial en el Live Casa Melon-AX, Gwangjang-dong en Seúl el 27 de mayo de 2007.3 El 7 de junio de 2007, el grupo realizó su canción debut "Love Sick "en la música de programas de televisión M! Countdown. Esta canción se mantuvo en la cima de la tabla durante 8 semanas consecutivas en Corea. Ellos recibieron su primer # 1 M! cuenta atrás. Su primer álbum, sensibilidad Alegre, fue lanzado el 07 de junio 2007, y fue producido informes de los compositores japoneses que trabajaron con el grupo japonés, SMAP. Vender más de 79.000 copias en 2007, fue el más vendido-sexto álbum del año. El álbum fue re-lanzado el 03 de diciembre 2007, titulado "El" Refresco, con tres canciones extra, un álbum de fotos, un montón de fotográficas, y un programa de mezcla llamado Music 2.0, que permite ajustar los niveles de los instrumentos y voces en consecuencia. Esta edición vendió 25.724 ejemplares en diciembre de 2007. El 31 de marzo de 2008, una sesión de autógrafos en Malasia en el Cineleisure Damansara se llevó a cabo, que se iba a seguir el día siguiente por el primer concierto del grupo, expuestas en la Laguna Anfiteatro Sunway. La actuación fue cancelada, y su primer concierto primero se celebró en Tailandia en cambio, en el Paragon Hall Real del mes siguiente. La ampliación de ultramar, el japonés álbum debut de la isla de FT, Prólogo de FT Island, fue lanzado el 07 de junio 2008, que produjo la canción Airplay "Soyogi". Después de sus actividades de promoción de composición, el grupo regresó a Corea para lanzar su álbum de Corea del segundo sensibilidad de colores el 27 de agosto de 2008. Un seguimiento del PE, colorido sensibilidad Parte 2, fue lanzado el 17 de octubre de 2008. Ese mismo año, FT Island publicó "The One", su primer sencillo comercial japonés, que alcanzó el puesto # 9 en la lista Oricon diario. El sencillo también se convirtió en famoso por ser el último oficial publicado CD con miembros Oh Won Bin antes su partida. '''Nueva línea-2009 y la ''Cruz y el Cambio En mayo de 2009, se anunció que sería miembro de Oh Wonbin abandonar el grupo y ser reemplazado con la FNC en prácticas Song Seung Hyun como guitarrista y vocalista de respaldo. Con el cambio de nueva formación, FT Island lanzó el video musical de su mini-álbum canción principal "Bad Woman". También promovió en SBS Inkigayo, y dos días más tarde, lanzaron el mini-álbum "''Jump Up. Después de celebrar sus 1.000 días, que voló a Japón y permanecerá allí hasta el final de agosto para su debut major bajo la combinación de la compañía japonesa nuevo sello, Warner Music Japón y su compañía discográfica oficial, FNC Music.t Damansara Cineleisure. También comenzó un japonés nuevo espectáculo que comenzó a transmitirse a partir del 7 abril de 2010. El 19 de mayo de 2010, FT Island lanzó su nuevo sencillo "Flor de Piedra" en virtud de Warner Music. El 14 de julio de 2010, FT Island lanzaron otro single llamado "nuevo día-Brand", que incluía las canciones escritas por el FT Island Song Hyun Seung miembros y Choi Jong Hun. Después de las promociones en Japón, FT Island se centrará en su reaparición en Corea a finales de 2010. Discografia 'Discografía Corea' ALBUMS 'Cheerful Sensibility (Vol. 1)thumb|280px|FT Island' *Primer álbum de Corea *Fecha de Publicación: 07 de junio 2007 *Ventas: 82.880 + 11 *Idioma: Coreano #사랑앓이 (Love Sick) #행복합니다 (I'm Happy) #천둥 (Thunder) #한 사람만 (Only One Person) #집착 (Cling) #남자의 첫 사랑은 무덤까지 간다 (A Man's First Love Follows Him To The Grave) #하지 말래요 (They Said to Stop) #FT Island #Reo Reo #Primadonna #마중 (Meeting) #사랑하는 법을 몰라서 (Because I Didn't Know How to Love) #첫 키스 (First Kiss) 'Colorful Sensibility (Vol. 2)' *Segundo álbum de Coreathumb|200px *Fecha de Publicación: 25 de agosto 2008 *Ventas: 40.000 + 13 *Idioma: Coreano #사랑후애(譃愛) (After Love) #여자는 몰라 (Girls Don't Know) #그대는 사랑입니다 (You Are My Love) #Love is #멋쟁이 vs 예쁜이 (FT vs PRI) (The Cool vs The Pretty) #외워두기 (Memorize) #미워하고 원망하고 (Hate and Resentment) #1분 1초도 (Even for 1 Minute and 1 Second) #사랑하지마요 (Don't Love) #사랑이라 부르는 이름 (A Name Called Love) #Troublemaker #Train 'Colorful Sensibility Part 2 (Vol. 2.5)' *Parte 2 del Álbum de Corea del Segundothumb|260px *Fecha de Publicación: 17 de octubre 2008 *Idioma: Coreano #너를 사랑해 (Love Is…) #Heaven #너의 안부를 물을 때 (When I Worry About Your Well-Being) #바램 (Prayer) #내 오랜 그녀와 해야 할일 (The Thing I Should Have Continued With Her) #그대는 사랑입니다 Remix (You Are My Love Remix) 'Cross & Change (Vol. 3)' *Corea del tercer álbumthumb|200px *Fecha de Publicación: 16 de julio 2009 *Idioma: Coreano #빙빙빙 (Bing Bing Bing) #바래 (I Hope) #미우나 고우나 (Love It, Hate It) #천사와 나무꾼 (Angel and Woodsman) #소년 소녀를 만나다 (소나기) (Boy Meets Girl) (Rain Shower) #결혼해줘 (Marry Me) #꼭은 아니더라도... (Even If It's Not Necessary...) #첫눈에 알아 (I Knew From First Sight) #보내주기 (Send Away) #못난이 (Fool) #남의 속도 모르고 (Make Little of Others) #바래 (Ver. 2) (I Hope Ver. 2) 'Repackage Albums' 'The Refreshment (Special Repackage Album)' *Primera reedición de un álbumthumb|400px *Fecha de Publicación: 03 de diciembre 2007 *Ventas: 36.957 + 12 *Idioma: Coreano *DISC 01. Emotional Chapter #너 올 때까지 (Until You Return) #사랑이야 (It's Love) #눈물이 더 가까운 사람 (A Person Who's Closer to Tears) #사랑앓이 (Love Sick) #행복합니다 (I'm Happy) #천둥 (Thunder) #한사람만 (Only One Person) #집착 (Cling) #남자의 첫 사랑은 무덤까지 간다 (A Man's First Love Follows Him To The Grave) #하지말래요 (They Said to Stop) *DISC 02. Island Chapter #FT Island #Reo Reo #Primadonna #마중 (Meeting) #사랑하는 법을 몰라서 (Because I Didn't Know How to Love) #첫 키스 (First Kiss) 'Double Datethumb|225px' *Segundo álbum Reenvasado *Fecha de Publicación: 26 de octubre 2009 *Idioma: Coreano *One Date #러브레터 (Love Letter) #멀리멀리 (Far Away) #꼬집어봐도 (Even If You Pinch Me) *Two Date #Lie #사랑이 왔나봐 (Love Must Have Come) #A Song For You #빙빙빙 (Bing Bing Bing) #바래 (I Hope) #미우나 고우나 (Love It, Hate It) #천사와 나무꾼 (Angel and Woodsman) #소년 소녀를 만나다 (소나기) (Boy Meets Girl) (Rain Shower) #결혼해줘 (Marry Me) #꼭은 아니더라도... (Even If It's Not Necessary...) #첫눈에 알아 (I Knew From First Sight) #보내주기 (Send Away) #못난이 (Fool) #남의 속도 모르고 (Make Little of Others) 'Mini Albums ' 'Jump Up' *En primer lugar Corea del mini-álbum *Fecha de Publicación: 17 de febrero 2009 *Idioma: Coreano #나쁜여자야 (Bad Woman) #인형처럼 (Like A Doll) #마법 (Magic) #Missing U #그대와나 (You and Me) #어쩌란말이야 (What Can I Do?) 'SINGLES ' 'One Date' *Digital Single *Fecha de Publicación: 13 de octubre 2009 *Idioma: Coreano #Lie 'Discografía - Japón' 'Albums' 'Prologue of FT Island -Soyogi-' #Friendshipthumb|230px #ミライジテンシャ (Mirai Jitensha) #Soyogi #Stars #A Song For You #FT Island #Primadonna #Always Be Mine 'So Long, Au Revoir' Segundo álbum japonés *Fecha de Publicación: 16 de diciembre 2009thumb|220px *Idioma: Coreano, Japonés, Inglés #Ready Go!! #Live Like A Musical #TV Radio #Everything Is Possible #I Believe Myself #Raining #Moonlight Angel #You’ll Be In My Heart #It’s U #The One #Winter’s Night #Bonus track (FT Island’s commentary) 'Singles ' 'The One' thumb|333px *En primer single japonés *Fecha de Publicación: Debember 3, 2008 *Idioma: japonés *CD #The One #Live Like a Musical #You'll Be In My Heart #The One (Instrumental) *DVD #The One(Promotion Video) #The One(Special Feature) 'I Believe Myself' *En segundo lugar único japonés *Fecha de Publicación: 22 de abril 2009 *Idioma: japonés *CD #I Believe Myself #TV Radio #Moonlight Angel *DVD #I Believe Myself (PV) #I Believe Myself (Making)thumb|400px 'Raining' *Tercer single japonés *Fecha de Publicación: 21 de octubre 2009 *Idioma: japonés #Raining #Everything Is Possible #It's U 'Flower Rock' *En primer lugar central de Japón único *Fecha de Publicación: 19 de mayo 2010 *Idioma: japonés *CD #Flower Rock #Revolution #Wing #Flower Rock(Instrumental) *DVD #Flower Rock(Music Video)thumb|400px #Flower Rock(Special Feature) 'Brand-new days' *Principales segundo single japonés *Fecha de Publicación: 14 de julio 2010 *Idioma: japonés *CD #Brand-new days #Music Life #Treasure #Brand-new days (Instrumental) *DVD #Brand-new days (Music Video) #Brand-new days (Special Feature) Videografía thumb|left|280px|Girl Dont Knowthumb|300px|right|Love love love thumb|right|280px|Raining thumb|left|280px|FT Island Soundtrack Premios '2007thumb|250px|FT Island' *2007 M.net Music Awards de Asia: Mejor Grupo Nuevo Hombre (Lovesick) *2007 M.net Music Awards de Asia: Premio MNet.com (Lovesick) *26 de julio 2007 MNet M! Countdown (Lovesick) *29 de julio 2007 SBS Inkigayo Mutizen (Lovesick) *05 de agosto 2007 SBS Inkigayo Mutizen (Lovesick) *12 de agosto 2007 SBS Inkigayo Mutizen (Lovesick) *02 de septiembre 2007 Blistex's hermoso labios más *14 de septiembre 2007 KBS Banco Música primera (Lovesick) segundo (Tormenta) *22 de septiembre 2007 Festival de la Canción de Asia (Mejor Grupo Nuevo) *14 de diciembre 2007 Premios Golden Disk ('Popularidad Anycalls & Artista Nuevo Premios Mejor) '2008' *2008 Mutizen Inkigayo Award (hasta que vuelva) *17a Premios de la Música de Seúl: Rookie del Año (Love Sick) *Premios SEED en Tailandia: Asia Artist Award popular Más *Premios de Corea del entretenimiento: Grupo Mejor Macho *2008 Premios Golden Disk : Popularidad Premio YEPP '2009' *009 Premio Premio al cantante masculino de Corea Entertainment Awards. *2009 17o cultura coreana y espectáculos Ceremonia de los Premios Top Ten Cantante Premio. *Julio de 2009 Mnet M! Cuenta atrás (I Hope) '2010' *2010 República de Corea 16 de Entretenimiento Artes Ceremonia de Premiación Premio Cantante Masculino - Isla de FT Enlaces *Official website Creadora *Teefa *starluna Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop